


Shadowy Throwback

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: One day, Rin Tohsaka noticed a certain someone stealing her identity.
Kudos: 3





	Shadowy Throwback

One day, Rin Tohsaka woke up late.

Of course, she felt like the world was going to end, but soon enough, she calmed herself. Rin Tohsaka was a winner, after all, and if she wasn't winning, then she was just on the way to winning.

Thus, she walked to school with her usual cool poise.

" _I am still surprised by how you can go from cool to crazy and back in a few milliseconds, Rin."_

She was also supported by Servant Archer, whom she had just summoned and reined in recently.

And since she was so into reminding herself about how much of a winner she was, she just laughed her Servant's comment off.

"Tohsaka?" called the voice of Ayako Mitsuzuri as Rin entered the school premises. "Is that you?"

"Why, of course it's me!" Rin answered a little too highly. "Rin Tohsaka!" And she almost added "Who's clearly not late for class!"

Mitsuzuri let out a heavy breath. "Oh, thank goodness, it's actually you."

Rin's fake smile twitched. "Why wouldn't I be me, Mitsuzuri?" she asked through her teeth.

"Well, I thought you were around," Mitsuzuri answered, "But I suddenly realized that 'you' were acting a little too nice..."

"If you didn't sound too worried there," Rin replied, "Then I'd be beating you up for that."

" _At least someone considers you that close a friend, Master,"_ Archer commented, though Rin could feel him smirking, that bastard. _"It's hard to have people like that in one's life, you know?"_

"Okay, you should see what I mean, Tohsaka," Mitsuzuri continued, beckoning her friend into the school. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I would've mistaken her for you..."

Rin Tohsaka frowned. Her eyes also narrowed. Had some magus invaded? Rin hoped that she wouldn't have too many things to clean up. Material repairs and memory modification from one magus could only go so far, and calling Kirei was something she would love to avoid as much as she could.

"Tohsaka?"

"What?" Rin growled at another familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Prez!" Mitsuzuri called to Issei Ryuudou, that one guy Rin knew had senses that were almost a little too sharp for his own good. "And yeah, this is Tohsaka in all her true demonic glory!"

Out of growing stress, Rin smacked the back of Mitsuzuri's head.

"Goodness," Ryuudou went, letting out a heavy breath as well. "I had a strong feeling that I wasn't facing the real Tohsaka today, and it turns out that I had been right!"

Rin grit her teeth and clenched her fists as she glared at Ryuudou.

" _At least they're appreciating your true self more, Rin,"_ Archer quipped, very much likely with a smirk.

" _Shut up, Archer,"_ Rin shot back through the telepathic link.

"And thanks for the reminder, Tohsaka!" Mitsuzuri declared, holding her sides and bending back as she laughed out loud. "Really, the issue her's been driving me insane!"

"Get to the point already, you two," Rin snarled with crossed arms. "Did someone steal my identity or something?"

"As sharp as usual, Tohsaka," Ryuudou gave a patronizing smile with a glasses adjustment. "Do you know of anyone who is capable of fooling a great majority of the school while posing as you with greater malevolence than your own?"

Rin only had one answer to that, but her obvious answer would be a left-field one to them.

"Hello. Are you a fan of me, perhaps?"

And then the impostor entered the conversation, smiling with closed eyes. A bruised Shinji Matou was licking her shoes, all while she smiled at Rin with crossed arms, which were placed right under a very prominent chest.

As she looked at her still obviously different younger sister with dyed and pigtailed hair, Rin shuddered at how Sakura managed to look like Rin Tohsaka while also being scarier than the actual one, right down to the use of magecraft.

" _I feel flattered,"_ Archer said for some reason, and Rin raised an eyebrow as she sensed a lot of surprise but no sarcasm there.

"Is that you, Sakura?" the smiling impostor barged into Rin's personal space. "My, you sure have been eating improperly lately. Why don't I cook you some nice dinner at my fancy manor later, then?"

"Wait, Sakura?" Mitsuzuri's eyes widened, and then she slapped a palm to her forehead. "How didn't I realize who she was sooner?"

"Oh, Mitsuzuri-san," the real Sakura changed the focus of her malevolence. "Have you met my younger sister Sakura? Our father was quite ambitious, so he gave her away to those cruel Matous, and while we've been asked to not make much contact with each other, I've been feeling pretty rebellious lately. This brings me back to when I saved my friend from a serial killer, too! Oh, and now I just let her live as comfortably as she wants in our manor."

It was quite horrifying, especially with the overly jovial tone Sakura had. Clearly, Sakura had snapped, and she was getting her revenge. Rin then anticipated the involvement of...

"Hey, Tohsaka, about that date...I'm okay with it now. Sorry for my messy reply a while ago."

"Oh, don't worry, Emiya-kun," Sakura answered, half-opening her eyes to reveal glowing blue contacts. "What matters is that you have decided, no? I'll let you choose where you wish to have us go later, then."

"Ah, t-thanks!" Emiya-kun blushed, looking and then skittering away. "I'll make it worth your while, I promise!"

"You're welcome, Emiya-kun~"

While that was quite a shock, what made all that truly humiliating to Rin was...

" _Want some lessons on being a good Faker, Master?"_

Not wanting to be outdone any further, Rin pushed down a murderous desire to unleash her bajiquan upon everyone around her.

"So you're sisters?" Mitsuzuri and Ryuudou asked at the same time. "I think I can see the resemblance very well now."

"Okay, I'm complicit in this mess, okay?" Rin tried to save what she could out of her flustered face. "Now don't ask too many more questions. This is just between us sisters. Now, dear sister, if we could please talk in private?"

"Would you mind this tagalong, though?" Sakura asked.

"Don'tleavemeDon'tleavemeMaster!" Shinji garbled and squealed out with a grasp upon Sakura's leg. "I'llevenputonanotherchastitybelt!"

"Just don't let him talk, and we're good," Rin answered.

Sakura smiled, nodded, and then whacked Shinji on the head. "Now shut up, pig," she told him.

* * *

"Okay, Sakura," Rin started when they got their privacy on the rooftop, "You can keep the dye and contacts, but you don't need to mess with everyone's heads that much about it."

"That's quite a tall order, Miss Perfect," Sakura responded, still wearing that sickly sweet smile. "Is Daddy Dearest's appreciation not enough for you, then?"

"I don't mean that in a demeaning way towards you, Sakura. Seriously, I'll even tell you that I have an Archer-class Servant who would love to make me a bad day."

"Nah, I'd be way kinder to Sakura," quipped aforementioned Archer-class Servant, who materialized as well, complete with a smirk.

"See what I mean?" Rin pointed without looking behind her. "And I haven't even mentioned all the jewelry work. And Kirei. Have you even met that damned fake priest before?"

"Can I brag about my rape experiences, then, Nee-san?" Sakura fired back.

Rin's answer to that was a pained silence. Also, Shinji seemed to vomit some "Sorry," but he was kicked by Sakura and Archer soon after.

"Now, won't you let me have my fun, Nee-san?" Sakura continued, raising her arms and looking up to the sky. "It's been so long since the last time I felt so young and free. You don't need to pose as Sakura Matou either. And you can still keep in touch with your two close friends, all while I do things you should've done long before."

In the distance, a boom sounded.

"Can you tell me who killed our cruel father and my dear Uncle Kariya, Nee-san?" Sakura asked, showing her glowing blue contacts again with sharpness.

Rin looked around and then saw smoke from the direction where that boom came from.

"I just killed him, you see," Sakura continued. "You hated him so much, yet you also believed in him so much. Just like Father did. In other words, I just saved your life."

The whole world seemed to tilt in Rin's eyes.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder and a whisper to her ear.

" **Why don't you leave it all to your better sister, then?"**

* * *

One day, Rin Tohsaka woke up late.

Not like she was in a rush to get up, though. Life felt so boring whenever she tried to be perfect and all.

And sure, there was a Grail War happening, but since when did it ever bring a lot of good?

Thus, she tried to sleep again.

" _Rin!"_

"Shut up, Archer," she groaned as she rolled over on her bed. "Sakura has everything handled."

" _Rin! Sakura's out of control!"_

Rin put a pillow over her ears. "She's the perfect sister, Archer. She should be the older sister, too. Meanwhile, I'm just a freeloading NEET of an older sister."

" _Damn it..."_

What was he even expecting? The two of them would be killed, anyway.

" _I'm sorry..."_

And then there was another voice, this one female.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, though she still stayed cocooned in bed.

" _I am Rider,"_ the female voice answered. _"Sakura's former Servant. I let her do what she wanted too much, and now..."_

"Please, like Sakura's that bad," Rin dismissed. She was really starting to get pissed at how they were talking about her precious younger sister. "And are you just hanging around without a Master? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

" _If you would have me,"_ Rider replied, _"Then I would gladly be your Servant."_

"Ugh, this is gonna be taxing," the older Tohsaka complained while still reaching an arm out. "Just don't go fighting or anything, okay? You'll just ruin what worth I have left in my life if you do."

Silently, a new connection was made, and then Rin tried to sleep again.

"I hope those stupid dreams don't haunt me again, too..." Rin also whispered to herself, remembering those violent memories of a man who vaguely looked like her old crush named Shirou Emiya. "Speaking of which, I hope he's happy with Sakura."

Still, she couldn't help crying for some reason again.

* * *

Suddenly, Rin Tohsaka remembered everything.

And again, she wiped off the tears on her face. She stood up and ran downstairs, only to find a wrecked living room...and there was someone there.

But instead of a smug Archer, it was a morose Einzbern. The little girl looked up at the once hypnotized owner of the house and gave a small and pained smile.

"We've been stupid older sisters, haven't we?" the Einzbern then said. "Oh, and the War's over now. Nobody won, of course, just like before."

At that, Rin checked herself and found her once red Command Spells grayed out. She felt no bond to Servants anymore, too.

"Zouken Matou forced your sister to take the role of the Lesser Grail," the other former Master continued. "Onii – no, Shirou sacrificed himself to stop them. I was too late and too weak to help. The Servants I gained got taken down so easily, too."

Rin had nothing to say to that at the moment.

The two foolish older sisters could only cry again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a comedy, but then it turned into some sort of thing that would trigger a Tiger Dojo segment. Anyway, I guess I'm quite fascinated by Rin and Sakura's characters and relationships, and I guess I've been wanting to imagine a more haunted and less selfish Rin and a more proactive yet still broken Sakura. Basically a desire for a different sort of complexity, I guess, all while pushing myself to work with deadlines in producing Tobbyworks.

Looking forward to honest constructive feedback again, then.


End file.
